


Eggplant Connoisseur

by Accel



Category: Special Police Robo Janperson
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Janperson spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm dying, but you won't let me touch your ass?" Gun Gibson whined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggplant Connoisseur

Janperson set the Jaycar on automatic and turned his attention to the half-online robot next to him. Gun Gibson was resting his head on Janperson’s shoulder. His chest armour was cracked and smoking, with sparks occasionally leaping from his core. Janperson quickly scanned Gun Gibson’s chest to assess the damage and then pulled out the emergency repair kit from under the seat. He didn’t have Kaoru’s skill, but he was confident he would be able to prevent him from offlining while they were enroute to their base.

Janperson carefully arranged Gun Gibson so his back was against the car door, and somewhat awkwardly knelt between his spread legs. “Stay still, Gun Gibson,” he said. Gun Gibson’s head lolled to the side in an approximation of a nod. Janperson took out a pair of tweezers and a soldering iron, plugged the iron into one of the car’s electrical sockets, and got to work. After a minute, Gun Gibson’s hand slowly trailed up his thigh, and slid around to squeeze his ass.

“Gun Gibson!” Janperson said, jerking his hands back and turning the iron off. Whenever Gun Gibson touched him like that, it tended to play havoc with his fine motor skills, which wouldn’t be optimal in the current situation. He didn’t want to have to explain to Kaoru why there was an iron-shaped hole in the middle of Gun Gibson’s chest.

“What?” Gun Gibson said, voice crackling.

“I said,  _stay still_ ,” Janperson said, taking his hand and removing it from his ass.

"I'm dying, but you won't let me touch your ass?" Gun Gibson whined, pulling his hand back. A few seconds later, he put it on Janperson’s knee.

"You're not dying!" Janperson said, exasperated. But he scanned Gun Gibson to verify again that no, he wasn't in danger of permanent shutdown. There was a 64 per cent chance he would offline before they got back to Kaoru, but Janperson could reduce that to 31 per cent if Gun Gibson would stop groping him.

"Okay, you’re right," Gun Gibson said grudgingly. “But repairs are going to take a day. An _entire day_ where I won’t be able to touch you.”

“Gun Gibson, you’ll be fine. _I’ll_ be fine. Let me take care of you,” Janperson said.

Gun Gibson chuckled, throwing his arms around Janperson’s neck. “You worry too much. Kaoru will get me back to working order in no time. Besides, you’ve seen me worse off than this.”

Janperson’s systems flickered as he remembered the rays of the setting sun illuminating Gun Gibson’s motionless body. “Don’t,” he said.

“Oh, sorry, my bad,” Gun Gibson sighed. “Just...let _me_ take care of _you._ I want to.”

Janperson leant forward, touching their foreheads together. “You want this, even though there’s a chance you’ll offline at any moment?” Janperson said, looking into Gun Gibson’s eyes.

“I’ll take my chances. I always want you,” Gun Gibson said, voice low. Janperson pressed his lips against his. Gun Gibson kissed him back fervently, cradling his head in his hands. Janperson dropped his tools and put his hands on Gun Gibson’s shoulders, being careful not to press against his damaged chest.

Janperson ran his hands over Gun Gibson’s thighs, fingers lingering over the yellow patterning there. Gun Gibson slid his hands down his back, stopping momentarily at his ass but then continuing further. His fingers traced the edges of Janperson’s valve panel. The touch sent shocks of pleasure throughout Janperson’s body. He let his panel open, shivering as he felt lubricant sliding down his valve. A burst of static left Janperson as Gun Gibson started rubbing his thumb against his external node, and then slowly slid a finger inside him. One finger turned to two, and then three, the slick digits rubbing deliciously against the nodes inside his valve.

Janperson buried his head in the crook of Gun Gibson’s neck and whimpered as burning hot pleasure coursed through him. It wasn’t long before he was on the brink of overload, and Gun Gibson brought him over the edge with a final hard press aginst his external node. He screamed his name when he overloaded, vision flickering to black as his systems momentarily froze.

When Janperson’s vision was restored, he saw that Gun Gibson was slumped against the car door, unmoving. Janperson groaned. He wouldn’t have offlined if he’d let Janperson do emergency repairs on him. He groaned again when he realised that the Jaycar had already arrived at the garage. Kaoru was no doubt wondering what was keeping them. Janperson snapped his panel shut and hauled Gun Gibson out of the car. He would clean up the mess between his legs after his partner was on the way to being functional again.

 


End file.
